I Can't Stop Loving You
"I Can't Stop Loving You" is a popular song written and composed by country singer, songwriter and musicianDon Gibson, who first recorded it on December 30, 1957, for RCA Victor Records. It was released in 1958 as theB-side of "Oh, Lonesome Me", becoming a double-sided country hit single. The song was covered by Ray Charles in 1962, featured on Charles' Modern Sounds in Country and Western Music, and released as a single. Charles' version reached number one on the [https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in 1962, for five weeks. This version went to number one on the U.S. R&B and Adult Contemporary charts.[2][3] Billboard ranked it as the No. 2 song for 1962.[4] Charles reached No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart in July 1962, staying for two weeks.[5] The Ray Charles version is noted for his saying the words before the last five lines of the song on the final chorus: "Sing the Song, Children". It was ranked No. 164 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time and #49 on CMT's 100 Greatest Songs in Country Music. Chart performance Don Gibson version Kitty Wells version Ray Charles version Other cover versions *Roy Orbison recorded the song for his 1961 album, Sings Lonely and Blue. This version charted in the Variety magazine Top 100 Listings. *Johnny Tillotson recorded this song for his 1963 album, Talk Back Trembling Lips. This album was released on MGM Records – E 4188 . *Frank Sinatra recorded the song for his 1964 album It Might As Well Be Swing, his second collaboration with Count Basie and his orchestra. *Andy Williams released a version of the song on his 1965 album, Andy Williams' Dear Heart. *Tom Jones recorded this song for the Tom Jones on Stage EP, released in August 1965. Another version was recorded for the 1967 album Live at the Talk of the Town. A different song with very similar title "Can't Stop Loving You", written by Tony Waddington and Wayne Bickerton, was released 1970 single-only, US AC #3 and CAN AC #5 *Ella Fitzgerald recorded this song; her rendition can be found on some of her old recordings, and can beDOWNLOADED. Los Panchos - No puedo vivir sin ti (I can't stop loving you) *Jerry Lee Lewis recorded a blues version of the song in 1969. However, when he returned to it in 1979, it took the form of country balladry, a la Gibson's original. *Martina McBride performed the song in Charles's style at a Grand Ole Opry tribute to him that originally aired on Great American Country TV on June 3, 2006. *In addition to the covers by Lewis and McBride, many other country singers either covered or have had success with the song. The two most successful covers were by Kitty Wells (No. 3 in 1958 on the Billboard magazine country chart and Conway Twitty (who reached No. 1 on Billboard's Hot Country Singles chart in September 1972). *Van Morrison, a lifetime fan of Charles, recorded a version for his 1991 album Hymns to the Silence and has performed it on numerous occasions in live concerts. His 2006 performance of this song at the Austin City Limits Festival appears on a limited edition album Live at Austin City Limits Festival. *Connie Francis recorded the song on her MGM album Country Music Connie Style in 1962. *Ricky Nelson also covered this song. *Count Basie's 1963 instrumental version hit the Billboard Top 100. *Japan's Nettai Tropical Jazz Big Band covered this song on their 2000 album, My Favorite, as an arrangement for a Latin Jazz Big Band. *The Ray Charles version appeared on the soundtrack of the 2001 Japanese anime movie Metropolis where it was used instead of sound effects in the film's final scene. *Elvis Presley performed the song live from 1969 til his final tours in 1977, most famously during his Aloha from Hawaii satellite telecast. A live recording of this song can be found on the 1969 RCA release of Elvis in Person at the International Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada, as well as on the 1972 live album As Recorded at Madison Square Garden. *Jim Reeves performed the song for his 1965 album The Jim Reeves Way. *In 1972, Conway Twitty released his version and it was his eighth number one country hit, as a solo artist.[6] *Chucho Avellanet performed a Spanish version of the song under the title "Jamas Te Olvidare". *Anne Murray covered the song on her 2002 album Country Croonin'. *Sue Thompson also covered this song. *Solomon Burke covered this song during a live concert made into an album, 'The Last Great Concert'. *Madeleine Peyroux covers this song on her 2012 album, The Blue Room. *Cajun accordionist Belton Richard covered this song in Louisiana French and English on his 2003 album The Older the Wine, the Finer the Taste! *Bryan Adams recorded a version for his 2014 album Tracks of My Years. Category:1962 singles